


𝗪𝗮𝗿𝗺

by CONJUNXED



Series: 𝗕𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗙𝘂𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗲 [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward bonding, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CONJUNXED/pseuds/CONJUNXED
Summary: Nick comes back from his friend’s place and Corrin has a small talk with Wasp.
Relationships: Wasp (Transformers) & Original Character(s)
Series: 𝗕𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗙𝘂𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗲 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665394
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	𝗪𝗮𝗿𝗺

**C** orrin always woke up at 8 am, thanks to Wyatt being a living alarm clock. He made his bed, changed and dressed Wyatt, then moved to the kitchen to begin making breakfast. He and Wyatt would eat breakfast, Corrin making sure that Wyatt was actually eating instead of feeding the dogs. 

This time, only Bella was waiting for Wyatt’s dropped breakfast, Cujo having left to Wasp’s guest room the night before.

It was rare that Cujo was anywhere but by Corrin’s side at night, but the dog had decided that Wasp needed him more than Corrin did. It was very sweet. 

After breakfast, Corrin would put on some sort of cartoon for Wyatt, who was entertained by anything with bright lights and pretty colors. As was expected for a small child. After, Corrin would clean up and then watch tv with Wyatt for another hour.

He was about to go and check on Wasp when he heard the door unlock and open. 

“What’s up, I’m back!” Nick called out, making sure Corrin heard him from whatever room he was in. 

Suddenly, there was a panicked thump from the spare bedroom, and Corrin’s mind both blanked and ran a mile a minute. 

Wasp was a tense bot. He seemed to panic quickly, something Corrin could easily associate with trauma thanks to his own personal experience. He could react violently on occasions, although that only happened when he felt cornered. 

Corrin quickly got up and ran towards the front door, Wyatt none the wiser as he continued watching whatever cartoon had been playing. When Corrin turned the corner, he noticed Nick had made his way towards the spare bedroom. “How was your friend’s place?”

The question, although seemingly unimportant, was enough to distract Nick from opening the door for a quick second. “It was fun. We played some video games and watched some movies. Normal sleepover stuff.” Nick turned his body to Corrin. “Is there someone in here?” 

“No one.” Corrin answered a bit too quickly, and mentally reprimanded himself for it. “Cujo is in there for bastard crimes.” That was a terrible lie. 

“Really? Cujo? The most well behaved dog I’ve ever seen in my life?” 

“You didn’t take him out for a walk last night. I think he got restless.” Corrin covered himself. “Why don’t you go get the leash. I’m too short to reach it since you _insist_ on putting it up so high.” 

Nick laughed, the door forgotten for now. “It’s not my fault you’re so damn short.”

Corrin held his breath until Nick was out of earshot. Then, he walked towards the door, opening it and slipping inside. 

Wasp had moved himself into one small corner, Cujo sitting close but obviously antsy. The bot seemed anxious, although that’s how he generally was. 

“My brother is gonna take Cujo out for a walk.” Corrin started, his voice soft. “He needs his exercise, so I’m gonna take him out to my brother and he won’t even know you’re here, okay?” 

Wasp gave a subtle nod and Corrin motioned for Cujo to follow. The dog, of course, followed immediately, exiting the room as Corrin opened the door just enough for the two of them to exit. 

“Okay, so we watched these old movies last night, Star Wars or whatever, and you’d fucking love this one character, Poe.” Nick came around the corner. 

Corrin snorted. “You’ll have to be more specific as to why, I love a lot of fictional characters.” 

“That’s true, we can talk about it when I get back.” Nick nodded and hooked the clip onto Cujo’s collar before leading him out the door. “Be back soon.” Then, he left. 

Corrin waited for a moment, in case he came back inside for whatever reason. When the door remained closed, he turned to grab Wyatt from the living room, then went back to the spare bedroom. 

Corrin knocked softly. “Wasp? It’s me, is it okay if I come in.” He knew that Wasp would be more likely to vocalize his disagreement than anything else, so when the bot did not reply, Corrin slowly made his way inside. “How you doin’?” 

Wasp stayed silent, staring at Corrin. He made no move to force the human out, so he was at least neutral on Corrin being in the room, if not okay with it. 

“I’ll make sure Nicky stays out of this room.” Corrin continued to listen for Nick, just in case. 

“He’s loud.” 

“Yeah, Nicky’s loud, you’ll get used to it.” Corrin let out a small laugh. “Just wait until you have to hear Wyatt screaming in the middle of the night for no reason.” 

Wasp seemed confused at that. 

“Babies like to cry for no reason.” Corrin shrugged, pulling Wyatt into a more comfortable position on his lap. “Isn’t that right? You like annoying your big brothers at 3 am, don’t you?” 

Wyatt laughed and clapped, probably not understanding what Corrin was actually saying. 

Corrin noticed the sound of shuffling, turning to see Wasp moving towards them slightly. Still out of his reach, but close enough for there to be some sort of small progress. “Do you like this room?” 

Wasp took a moment to look around, then nodded awkwardly. 

Corrin smiled warmly. “I’m glad. I don’t really know what kind of rooms you guys have where you come from, so I was worried that you wouldn’t like it.” 

“It’s... warm.” Wasp muttered. “And nice.” 

“That’s good.” Corrin got up. “I don’t mind you staying here for a while. It’ll be nice to talk to someone outside of my family.” Wasp was silent once again and Corrin nodded awkwardly. “Okie dokie, well, we’re gonna wait in the living room so we don’t accidentally reveal you to Nick. I’ll come and check up on you later.” 

Wasp watched as Corrin left. Corrin was nice to him, and seemed to be getting nothing back in return. It confused Wasp, knowing how bad the universe seemed to be to him, but it made him happy at the same time. 

And, for the first time in a _very long_ time, Wasp felt truly _**warm**_.


End file.
